Shine of Starlight
by CaptainofMirkwood
Summary: Tauriel sneaks Kili out of his cell in the home of the Woodland Elves for several nights before his escape with his kin, and this tells of their time spent. Based on the ship Kiliel (Tauriel and Kili)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's not entirely up to par. The storyline will be based off of the ship Kiliel, Kili and Tauriel, from the movie The Hobbit: the Desolation of Smaug. It will take place in the kingdom of the Woodland Elves. This chapter includes quite a bit of interactions between Legolas and Tauriel, but it will only be this chapter. There's a huge possibility for smut somewhere in this, perhaps later on. Also, words in **bold** are in Elvish. I will put translations at the end. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Tauriel felt Legolas' eyes piercing through her back, watching her with scorn as she laughed warmly and heartily with the taller-than-most dwarf, Kili. He had caught her attention with a stone he claimed his mother had given him, and his stories after he had caught her attention were beautiful. But the moon was beginning to set, and the constant glare from Legolas was becoming all too apparent. Quite abruptly, Tauriel darted up from her comfortable position of leaning against Kili's cell bars. Alarm crossed his face in an instant.

"Is something wrong?" He eagerly inquired, making his worry quite clear. So as not to upset Legolas further, which would indirectly be upsetting King Thranduil himself, she shook her head and gave him a warm smile.

"Do not fret, dwarf." A smile curled on her lips as the last word parted. "Rest well, for there is no telling of your time to be spent here, or events which will come to pass." She then lowered herself to a crouch, so that her face lingered directly in front of his, with only the black, stone bars between them. "I shall return to see you again when time is granted to me, so please do not fret." The words escaped from her in a whisper which caressed his ears and made the stiff, quiet air seem softer and sweeter. Sensing Legolas' uneasy and eager adjustment, she spun on her foot and quickly departed the cell blocks, leaving towards the Dining Hall.

"I see you've been quite cozy with that _dwarf_." Legolas sneered at Tauriel as he quickly followed behind her into the Dining Hall. His anger and jealousy was as clear as the stars which the Woodland Elves valued so deeply. Jealousy was an emotion which Legolas had only began to experience with the arrival of the "dwarf scum," as he would so gladly put it with the rest of the guard. However, with Tauriel the term did not seem to be appropriate in the moment. Never before had Legolas had reason to be jealous, since Tauriel had never really shown interest in anyone throughout their 600 years of life. He had known her since they were kids. He knew her deepest secrets, he knew how she braided her hair every morning, he knew how she quickly drew breath before every shot of her bow and the slight furrow of her left brow, he knew the treacherous story of her parents' death and how she wished to avenge them, he knew her nightly delight of sitting high in the tree-tops of Mirkwood and staring at the stars diligently and pensively, but calmly, he knew her in her entirety, which seemed to be the most important thing to know. It seemed inappropriate and impossible that she should fall for someone other than him, yet before his very eyes the impossible seemed to be occurring.

"Well he does seem taller than the average, doesn't he?" Tauriel inquired playfully before turning to meet the eyes of her life-long friend. The Dining Hall was empty at such a late hour, and she was quite surprised that he had stayed awake with her through the long hours of the night. She was not quite sure how she felt about his watchful eyes and cautious ears. He was not the Legolas which she was so accustomed to. Perhaps she had not noticed before the growing interest which he was developing for her. "What is it to you that I converse with a dwarf, anyway? Last I checked, as the captain I can do as I wish with our prisoners." She brushed her hair off her shoulder and turned to stare at the warm fire which crackled through the silence of their uneasy conversation.

"Last I checked, the prince could inquire whatever he wishes." Legolas breathed in Tauriel's ear from behind her. His blue eyes once again pierced through her body, causing a subtle shiver to erupt. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he paced back and forth behind her. "I can sense the quest of these dwarves will lead to nothing but ruin, yet here you are listening to an incredulous attempt at flattery from one of _them _and giving him hope where there is none." The accusation rang icily through the air, destroying her lighthearted mood in an instant. She instantly stood in front of him, halting his pacing, and glared at him with stone-cold sternness, her face nearly inches from his. She opened her mouth, drawing breath in order to defend the dwarf she had just spent the last few hours with, but then quickly refrained. How could she defend a dwarf against her very own prince, her very own childhood friend? Tauriel took a shameful step back, her gaze returning to the crackling flame. The warmth of the fireplace could not compensate for the coldness of the conversation. It was still a rarity that no other entered the Dining Hall; perhaps their dispute had been heard by others. Perhaps most others were sound asleep under the unusually clear silver stars. The stars seemed to shine so beautifully due to the arrival of the dwarves of Erebor, it seemed as if they were granting their blessings to the elves to aid in their journey. But their two races were quite at an odd's end, specifically these two kingdoms. Tauriel told herself she needed to remember her place, as well as her view on the dwarves. Yet, she had apathy for the feuding hatred, and her interest for Kili was peaking.

"Good night." The words came out dead and tired. Tauriel turned to leave without glancing back on Legolas. As she made her way through the archway to the barracks to check on the posted guards, Legolas grabbed her arm.

"Do not be angry with me, I am sorry." He turned her face gently to look at his, his ocean-filled eyes staring deeply into her earth-filled ones. There were no words he could find to properly describe his jealousy and why it seemed so appropriate. Simply a sigh could suffice for the moment. Tauriel smiled with genuine friendship, placing her hand over his, the warmth from the fire finally seeming to spread and taking hold in their conversation.

"Come now, **mellon**, you could not anger me over such trivial matters." Her voice was smooth and gentle. She gave his hand one final squeeze, rubbing her thumb over his before departing towards the barracks. Legolas stood in the Dining Hall, flustered and frustrated, unsure of what to do with emotions. He reassured himself there was minimal chance Tauriel would fall for an imprisoned dwarf. He departed to his quarters, not wanting to upset her further by pursuing her. He knew her well enough to know when she needed to be on her own.

Tauriel had checked to make sure that Legolas had not followed her. When she was certain, she entered the barracks. There were few guards sitting in the stony room, laughing and drinking, not for the effect but to pass time. She would not say anything for she knew they knew their limits, and she knew they were always wise enough and alert enough for any threat that commenced. She attempted to walk silently and unnoticed through the room, heading for the keys to the cells. There were only two sets of the keys, and one was always kept in the guard room for emergencies. The noise level of the room seemed barely enough for her to travel silently to the other side. As she edged closer to the keys, her eyes darted to a set of new arrows which had just been forged in the corner further down from the keys. Nonchalantly, she passed closely to the wall, quickly grabbing the keys and hiding them under the rim of her shirt. She walked to the arrows, picking one up and closely eyeing it. The finesse of the arrow was unparalleled. Only dwarves could come close to creating such a beauty, and even they would struggle with such a task. The arrow was of ebony making. Its shaft was as black as spaces between the stars which they gazed at so often. The broadhead mimicked the same deep color, with a point sharp enough to cut at the slightest touch. It could surely penetrate the finest armor and perhaps exit through and through, if used properly. The fletching was a coal grey color, sharp edges rather than round to increase aerial dynamics, made of the finest feathers in Mirkwood. A proud expression crept onto Tauriel's features. The elven race truly could accomplish that which other races could not.

Her mind returned to what she had originally planned. Placing the arrow down, she walked down winding steps to the cells. The sound of sleeping, snoring dwarves echoed throughout the hollow space. Only blackness could be seen in contrast to the deep oak wood. Quietly, she stepped cautiously towards Kili's cell. Her eyes were constantly moving back and forth, ensuring no one was watching her from any corner. To her surprise, Kili was still awake, tossing the stone which he had showed her earlier.

"Kili, **tolo ar nin**," Tauriel whispered loud enough for him to barely hear her. His face turned to hers, immediately relieved. He placed the stone inside of his pocket and half grinned at her. Though he did not understand her, the sound of his name from her lips could do nothing but make him smile.

"Come back for more of my stories?" He gave a low laugh. Kili would accept any reason that brought her back to him. She was much different from other elves, not as cruel or harsh as her fellow kin. He wanted to learn more about her, listen to her talk of her tales, watch her face glow with emotion and hear her laughter ring like silver bells. She slipped a key from her hip and entered it into his cell's keyhole.

"You must promise not to run away or make a scene." Her face became very sullen and serious. He was not entirely sure what she had planned, but he simply nodded. He would not make a sound. Her face lit up again as she opened his door. Kili slowly departed from his cell, and stood to his full height. He gazed up at Tauriel's beauty, and then to the stars shining down through a hole way up in the ceiling, barely reaching to the depths of their cells. "Follow me," her voice was hushed. Tauriel attached the key to her hip underneath her shirt and grasped his wrist, pulling him deeper down into the darkness of the cells. She navigated their way further and further down into the darkness, yet there was still a small shining light which seemed to radiate from her like the silver stars. Once they reached a certain level, she pulled him to the right into a corner carved into the grand wood of the trees. She placed her hand over a part of the wood, and a door illuminated before them. Her hand pushed the door open and she led them through it, shutting it as Kili walked into the open wood.

"**Av-'osto,**" Tauriel gently said as she appeared right behind him. "Do not be afraid." She walked in front of him and stared at the night sky, the starlight shining down on the both of them. They were both breathless in that instant. She could not believe her growing attraction to this dwarf of Erebor, this son of Durin. Though in her heart she could find nothing wrong with it, there was no reason for her to not care. He could not believe his fascination with such an exquisite creature. The betrayal of her kin to his seemed nothing to him in that moment. He was awestruck by… her; simply by her.

* * *

List of Elven words/phrases:

"Mellon" – Friend

"Tolo ar nin" – Come with me

"Av-'osto" – "Don't be afraid"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Once again, all words in **bold** are in Sindarin (Elvish) and underlined words are in Khuzdul (Dwarvish); I will place translations at the end. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The part of the forest which they entered was pristine. No sickness lingered in the air of the wood, it remained untouched from the foul spiders and treacherous beasts of the night that seemed to be growing bolder. For the time being, none dared to venture so close to the Woodland Realm. The wise ways of the Eldar were known throughout Middle-Earth, and no beast dared push so close to their territory. Peaceful beauty remained in the immediate borders of the Woodland Realm. At least, that is what they believed.

Tauriel wanted to show Kili pure starlight that evening. As it was the Festival of Starlight, it only seemed suitable she expose this dwarf to the ways of the Eldar. Exemplify the ways in which stars granted memory, though distant. Their cold shine was not somber, but warm. Without memory, what world would they thrive in? It was starlight which drove out the dark; Starlight that shone as beacons throughout the abyss. It was present even if the Moon was not. At times, not even the darkest clouds could block out the graceful luminescence. She could not expect a dwarf to understand the customs of the Woodland elves, yet there was something different about this son of Durin. Difference seemed to be what attracted her to him the most.

While Tauriel was accustomed to the pristine, elegant form and cut of an elf, dwarf was quite the contrary. Kili was short and handsomely stout. Not an unhealthy stout, but muscular. As she turned to look back at him, her eyes glazed over his body from head to toe. His black hair shortly cascaded over his shoulders, wavy as the calming seas to the West. His skin was neither pale nor tan. Stubble covered the lower half of his face, from one end to the other. However, it was not quite a beard like his kin which seemed strange to her. His lips were chapped. Having taken his coat off inside of his cell, Kili's arms were prominent through the sleeves of his blue shirt, meaty but toned. He was seemingly thin for a dwarf, not nearly as large as several of his companions, though his youth must have aided his physique. Her eyes were not accustomed to such an appearance, which made her crave it all the more.

"Can you climb trees, dwarf?" A smirk crept onto Tauriel's lips as she mockingly questioned Kili, moving towards a tree with branches lower to the ground. To show him the true justice of the stars, they would need to climb high up into the canopy of the forest. While the elves often travelled the trees, quite the opposite could be said for dwarves. Kili's only real recount of climbing any tree would be of when he and the Company were attempting to escape the monstrous threat of Azog the Defiler.

"I reckon anything a pointy-ear can do; a dwarf can do twice as well." Kili laughed as he followed Tauriel to a tree on their right; thankful the branches hung lower to the ground as if weeping. He grabbed a hold of the bark before propelling himself upwards, unsurely. Hearing the faint mock of a challenge in Kili's voice, Tauriel began to swing through the trees with quick cut movements. She had spent all of her short six hundred years in the forest of Mirkwood, staying within the boundaries of her gracious and forgiving King Thranduil. Her body seemed to move as one with the branches of the trees now. The wind carried her, granting her speed and power as she travelled. Only a matter of moments passed before Kili's eyes caught Tauriel sitting atop a branch at the highest reaches of the Oak tree. He reassured himself that dwarves were meant for short bursts of energy so as not to kill his self-esteem. He would not allow himself the excuse of a physique disadvantage.

After strenuous pushing and pulling, Kili reached the top. He attempted to hide his shortness of breath, though Tauriel was able to pick up on his uneasiness. Kili took a seat on a branch to the immediate right of the elf maiden's, swinging a leg over so he was straddling the branch. "**Alae**! Look at them and behold!" Her voice rang out loudly in exclamation, rendering him off guard. Turning his attention from her illuminated beauty, Kili's glance turned upwards to the perpetual abyss. The starlight overtook him. Instantly his pupils were filled with silver cascading light. Nothing had ever seemed so beautiful and rare. Never before had he seen the sky such as the way he saw it in this instant. As a dwarf, his eyes were naturally turned toward the ground. His mind was linked to the wondrous mines which lay deep in the foundations of the Earth. No being had ever turned his head towards the sky before; no being had privileged him with this awe.

"Lugûn," Kili whispered as the light cascaded down his face. The view was serene. He could think of no words to describe his awe. Kili simply stared towards the sky, completely agape. Tauriel smiled, leaning closer towards him. Her gaze turned from the abyss to the dwarf. His features seemed more intense, more magnified. It was as if she couldn't turn away. Kili reached his hand without shifting his gaze. His fingers reached for Tauriel's, slowly inching towards her. The movement was cautious, like a hunter trying not to scare away his prey. He was afraid of being too abrupt. Boldness was usually his take with any lady he tried to impress. Yet, this moment was far more serious than any he had before. There was a more profound interest for this elf maiden. His eyes closed, allowing all his concentration to flow to his movements. Tauriel looked down at their hands, drawing in a quick breath as their fingers touched. She wasn't accustomed to this kind of emotion. When elves felt affection, it was slow and cautious. This affection for Kili was happening at a much faster pace. She couldn't help but feel drawn to this dwarf prince.

Tauriel made no movement, simply watching as Kili's large fingers began to fill the spaces between hers. She allowed her hand to relax. Kili shifted his fingers further, intertwining his with hers. She shifted her position forward, forming an arc as their fingers fit comfortably together. His eyes opened in relief and happiness. Turning his head in her direction, his eyes opened, gleaming as they met hers. A clumsy smile formed on his lips, large enough it reached all his features. She returned the smile gently, her expression softening as she gave his fingers a squeeze. As she searched the happiness in his face, a movement behind his figure caught her attention. Alarm filled her features, startling Kili before he turned around. "Kili!" Tauriel yelled, pulling him into her body before jumping down the branches and reaching the ground.

As they descended, Kili caught sight of the wretched arachnids. "It's the spiders again," he whispered hoping not to draw attention. Tauriel knew her duty as captain came before anything else, meaning she had to get rid of the filth. Stealthily, she crept towards the trunk of an older looking tree, scattering the leaves around before finding a wooden bow with complex carvings. A bundle of arrows lay beside the bow, of wooden make as well. Slinging the bundle over her head and around her side, she crept back towards Kili.

"I can handle them, it would be best if you departed back to your cell. There is nothing you can do. I'll come by and lock it once I'm done." It was strange how she trusted the dwarf enough to go back into his cell, but she knew he would not betray her. Her eyes remained vigilant, picking up any movement. Kili simply stared at her, noticing the extreme change in her features. In only a matter of moments Tauriel had gone from gentle and affectionate to alert and uneasy. She crouched in front of him, her right hand reaching behind her head to pluck an arrow from the bundle and place it against the bow.

Suddenly, from the left the trees began to shake. A faint clipping noise could be heard, as if pincers were tearing away at leaves. A large arachnid appeared, gruesome and venomous. Eight eyes covered its head, varying in size. Its body was covered in thick, long hairs. The hairs were spiky at the end, presenting a painful look. Eight long legs extended from all around the spider. Each segment of the leg was colored ebony black. At the end of each leg were sharp segments extending from the final joint. A screech erupted from between the spider's pincers as it sprinted towards the couple, moving with ease through the branches. Tauriel quickly pulled the bow, aligning the arrow with her right eye before quickly drawing in a breath and shooting.

The arrow landed right in one of the spider's eyes towards the center, extending deeply into the head. Tauriel took no time to recover as angrier shrieks could be heard coming from both sides. She glanced back towards Kili, "Leave now; there is nothing you can do." Tauriel pointed to where the entrance back into the safety of the grand halls of the Woodland Realm. She then darted forward, hoping to meet the foul creatures head on rather than awaiting their attacks.

Kili felt useless. He wanted to aid her, fight alongside her. As he was sulking back to the door, his eyes caught a glimmer at the baseline of the tree from which Tauriel collected her bow and arrows. He quickly sprinted towards the pile of leaves, brushing them aside and pulling out a long bow. The long bow was far too large for him to use, even normal length bows hardly ever suited his size. As he brushed through the leaves he found another bundle of wooden arrows. Slinging them across his shoulders, he sprinted towards the area where all the commotion could be heard.

Tauriel was having no trouble with the spiders. The impact of her arrows was quick and precise. The fall of her daggers into the exoskeletons was clean. The spiders came at her from all angles. Above, below, right, left, it seemed as if they would not cease. Tauriel jumped onto the back of one of the arachnids, shooting it right in the middle of its ebony forehead before riding it to the ground. The spiders pursued her, relentlessly attacking. Tauriel placed her bow on her back, withdrawing two silver daggers and slicing at the creatures. As she neared the bottom, she somersaulted off the monster's corpse, landing effortlessly. Her eyes fell on Kili with alarm. As she rushed towards him, a spider silently drooped behind her from a single thread. Kili quickly drew an arrow into his bow, aiming at the spider's large eye, before releasing. The arrow flew past Tauriel, almost slicing her cheek. She came to a halt, looking back as the spider dropped and began to writhe in angry pain. Slowly stepping towards it she quickly severed its head from its body without a second thought.

"There are few left," she said breathless. Breathless at her lack of sensitivity to notice the spider behind her, breathless at Kili's shot despite having a bow too large to accommodate him. Never before had she noticed his preference for archery. A small fondness grew for him since he shared the preferred weapon of her kin.

"Shall we make it a friendly competition?" Kili grinned at Tauriel, winking. He was determined to show off his skills, even with a bow such as his. Tauriel laughed and nodded, raising her bow and shooting a spider.

"That's already one for me." The spiders began to flood to the ground, having been drawn in by Tauriel. Kili grabbed an arrow in his hand, running forward, and stuck it deep into the abdomen of one of the monsters. Turning on his heel, he quickly drew another two arrows, shooting a spider above to his right. Tauriel withdrew a small dagger from her shin and threw it at a spider across from her. The dagger went right through the monster's head to the bark on the tree behind it, the corpse falling to the ground. The two continued like this until fifteen bodies were piled on the ground.

"I believe I've won," Tauriel warmly smiled down at the dwarf, returning the wink he had aimed at her before. "I counted nine bodies." Kili simply laughed as he came to terms with the speed and finesse of his elf friend. Tauriel took a match from underneath her tunic, striking it on a stone near her feet and setting fire to the carcasses. As embers rose from the fire, dawn was beginning to overtake the sky. "We must return," Her voice was filled with urgency as she placed all their weapons back underneath the leaves. Her fingers clasped his wrist, pulling him inside the warm hollow walls of her people's realm.

Quickly she led them back to his cell, listening intently for any footsteps. As she opened the door, her gaze fell onto his face. Kili seemed uneasy, not wanting to enter his cell again but not wanting to upset her either. He knew he should try to snatch the keys and aid his Company's escape, but he could not bring himself to do so. Tauriel placed a hand on his cheek, feeling the bristles brush her hand in a soothing way. Leaning down, she closed her eyes and brushed her lips against his cheek. Her breath was warm against his face, almost reaching his neck. He slightly turned his face, moving his lips towards hers. Instantly, she pulled back. A small laugh escaped her lips, ringing like silver bells, as she moved her fingers onto his lips, tracing their shape smoothly. Abruptly, she opened the door, ushering him inside.

"**Losto vae,** rest well," She locked his cell and departed from his sight. Kili pressed his face against the bars, savoring every step he could hear her take further away from him.

* * *

Translations:

**Elvish (Sindarin)** Words/Phrases:

"Alae" – Behold

"Losto vae" – Rest well

Dwarvish (Khuzdul) Words/Phrases:

"Lugûn" – The Divines


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: All words in **bold **are **Sindarin (Elvish) **and all words underlined are Khuzdul (Dwarvish), translations will be in the End Note. I have a little bit of Legolas and Tauriel in the beginning of this chapter, I couldn't help myself and a couple of reviews asked for more of him so hopefully no one minds too much. The main emphasis is still on Kiliel. I'm sorry in advance for the kissing scene, I'm not used to writing those kinds of scenes. Thank you for reading and please enjoy

* * *

"Where are the weapons of the prisoners?" Tauriel demanded in a firm tone. She claimed they were required for inspection; a hidden item could be among them bringing darker tidings than they had imagined. While there was truth in her explanation, according to King Thranduil, Tauriel had a different purpose for the searching of the prisoner's weapons. It fathomed the captain what the King expected to find amongst the dwarves' weapons. The Dwarrow were known for their burdensome axes and swords, most of their weapons measuring nearly as tall as their masters. It seemed impossible that a secret, mysterious weapon could be carried by a race such as theirs, for they had neither the finesse nor power to keep it.

All of the dwarves' weapons were laid on a wooden table in a side room of the barracks. Tauriel thanked her fellow guards as they took their leave, allowing her to more closely inspect. To no surprise, many swords and axes lay on the table all of Dwarvish make. The few swords forged by Elves were under the keen eye of King Thranduil, as he had requested. Pacing around the table, taking ahold of each weapon and running her slender fingers up and down each of them, the captain concluded no powerful weapon lay amongst these. However, what she had truly desired to find quickly caught her attention. A single bow lay on the table, small and worn from having seen battle. She tenderly picked it up, weighing it in her hand, her eyes delving into every detail in its make. The bow was of mahogany, neither too dark nor light. It's wood slightly worn, yet in decent condition. The edges curved inwards to add more accuracy and speed with every shot. The bowstring consisted of fine horse hair, hardy and tough. The length of the bowstring ran from the upper limb to the lower limb, making the pull on it sturdier. Its riser was made of a light metal, seemingly steel. Slight carvings appeared to be etched into the steel, barely noticeable, perhaps added after its original completion. Tauriel placed her left hand on the riser, quickly aligning the bow with her eyes as she pulled on the bowstring with her right hand. There was awkwardness due to the small size of the bow, though it was a fine bow she could not deny. The fondness she had felt the previous night resurfaced in her, that the dwarf prince preferred a weapon her kin were so skilled with. Just as a smile began to form on her lips as she recounted the night before, light steps made their way into the room.

"What have we here?" Legolas breathed behind the captain. She quickly lowered the bow and placed it back on the table, audibly clearing her throat and silently clearing her mind. A chuckle escaped his lips as the prince paced around the table, stopping halfway as he picked up an axe, eyeing it with judgment before placing it back down. "What is the meaning of a captain rummaging through the _toys_ of dwarves?" The blue of his eyes sent waves of shock through Tauriel, suppressing her ability to breathe. It seemed the entrancing effect he had on her was more magnified as of late.

"Your father wanted me to check for dark tidings among these weapons, he seemed certain they had some secret weapon," Tauriel's jaw clenched in uneasiness as she explained her intentions to her friend. She attempted to completely dodge what she really searched for. It was difficult for her to be delusive towards Legolas. She felt guilty for not being completely honest, and he could read her so easily. The uneasiness underlying in her tone was obvious to him, though he could not find a reason for it.

Gracefully, the elf prince made his way to the red-haired maiden. His hands found their way to hers, his thumbs rubbing her slender fingers. As he gazed upon her features he seemed to be entranced. Her forehead was pale, smooth, and fair. Her eyebrows were a brown bordering red, angularly shaped. Her brown eyes were deep with growing wisdom, with a slight reflection from the dim torches that were attached to each wall. She had high cheekbones, prominent below and out to the side of her eyes. Her nose was thin, neither too pointy nor too straight and smooth. Finally his eyes caught sight of her lips. Apart from her eyes, they were always his second favorite thing to watch whenever she recounted stories or showed any sort of emotion. They were full, slightly longer than most with a faint, rosy tint. There was a slight roughness to them by Elves' standards since she had spent so much time in the forest on guard due to his father's orders. One of his hands softly cupped her face, turning her gaze towards his as he searched her longingly. "Why are you so distant from me, **mellon**?" His words came out in a somber tone, making it evident he had noticed her uneasiness. "Long have the days been since you last acquainted yourself with me. What of the times when we conversed deep in the forest, when our voices were full with tales both light and dark. When we mourned together, and laughed together." His voice lowered to a faint whisper, though with an enticing undertone. "**Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog**, **hiril vuin**."

Tauriel could not respond due to her entrancement by the prince's soft words and touch. She was cautious, unsure of how to react to Legolas' unusual behavior. Her head turned to stray from his piercing gaze, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. His fingers tenderly intertwined with hers while the hand which was cupping her face shifted to take a soft hold of her chin. She allowed his hand to guide her focus back to his face. As their eyes met, he gradually, seemingly motionless, began to lean his head closer to her, his gaze shifting from her eyes to her lips. However, his movement was stalled by the entrance of a fellow guard.

"King Thranduil desires your company, Legolas." The guard bowed his head slightly towards the prince in reverence. It wasn't long before the guard felt the tension, quietly and quickly departing. It was no secret the interest of the prince for the captain. Even the King had begun to notice the subtleties.

Legolas exhaled onto Tauriel's lips, the warmth of his breath slightly entering her parted lips. "**Boe i 'waen**." His hands gave hers one last squeeze before he departed the room, his silvery blonde locks flowing behind him. Tauriel stood entranced for a few moments after the prince's departure before returning to her normal state of mind. She could not fathom why Legolas had such an enchanting hold over her, or why she could refuse his gentle stare and touch. Not wanting to think of him anymore, she took the bow and departed the barracks in a hurry.

"There's naught an evil nor secret weapon amongst this pile of metal, store them away." Tauriel waved her hand away at the guards as she took her leave. The stars and moon were beginning to cast their glow upon the Mirkwood Realm.

* * *

_Later that night:_

Tauriel had one again accomplished the escape of her dwarf friend in secrecy. She led him down the long descent of stairs to the secret door which led to the vast openness of Mirkwood. Kili was less timid this time, walking ahead of Tauriel. He recalled a view of a lake from the prior night. He longed to gaze upon it with the elf captain. The path to the lake was foreign to him; causing him to constantly chek for roots or stones where he walked. Tauriel simply followed him, attempting to hold back laughter as she watched his concentration. When they finally reached the placid lake, Kili silently thanked the gods for it was quite clear luck played a larger part than knowledge in his finding. Stretching his arms to the sky and all about him, he turned to the lovely elf maiden with a huge smile, "Now you've got me all alone and to yourself. Your master plan seems to be off to a good start." He attempted a seductive voice as his hand grabbed a piece of his hair, pulling it towards his lips with a raised eyebrow. Tauriel laughed incredulously, her red locks falling forward as her right hand lifted to her mouth. Kili was content with his ability to make her laugh; she always looked so beautiful when she did.

"I had other things in mind, dwarf." She held her index finger up, indicating him to wait. Kili watched her as she darted to the East, momentarily out of his sight. As time drew on, angst grew within him, as he wondered of her whereabouts. The silence of the forest began to overcome his nerves. He was accustomed to the loud halls of the Dwarrow, raised voices and hearty laughter. Such pristine silence such as in the Woodland Realm was foreign and uncomfortable to him. He took a few steps in the direction he had seen her flee, calling her name with worry. No answer could be heard, making him more uneasy. He took a few more steps towards the East. His trail of thought led to the sullen concept that darkness had taken her. There were more than simply arachnids and insanity in the depths of Mirkwood. He called her name louder, gripping a tree in hopes of a response. Though as soon as he called her name the second time, a shadow moved amongst the branches of the trees. Tauriel landed behind Kili silently, grinning as she leaned her head right over his shoulder "I'm right here."

Kili jumped as her voice resonated so close to his ear. He turned around to find two bows in Tauriel's hands. It took him only seconds before he recognized his own, a large grin growing on his face. "Mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu ra sanzigil umkhûh zu!" The bow shone beautifully in the starlight, its wood seeming glossed and its bowstring seeming reinforced with silver hair. There was no reluctance in his reach as he took it from her hands, enjoying its feel in his palms. It was strange how the bow reminded him so much of home and of his Company. He raised the bow to his eye, pulling the string back with his right hand, allowing tension to build before releasing it with a loud exhale. The elf captain simply watched him, catching every detail of emotion that he felt with the return of his bow. It was probably the first familiar thing he had experienced since his arrival in her realm, and she was glad she could present it to him.

"Can you handle shooting a real arrow?" She teased as she took off the sling of arrows she snatched from the barracks. He walked back towards her, picking an arrow up, weighing it in his palm before slinging it across his bow. "The stars shine bright enough for a bit of competition, don't you think?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to turn around to face a wooden, circular board. The board stood on three legs, like a tripod, measuring about two feet in diameter with a six inch circle in the center. A few marks could be seen on the board, revealing its prior use. A chuckle escaped the dwarf prince's lips as he raised his bow high up in the air in agreement.

"Ladies first, wouldn't want to show you up right from the start," He winked at her with false smugness, creating a smile on Tauriel's lips. She plucked an arrow from the bundle on the ground, slinging it into her bow. As she raised it to her eye, she adjusted the course slightly so as not to hit the center of the target. The feeling was unfathomable, why she wanted to give the dwarf a bit of a chance. There was no doubt in her mind she could hit the exact center of the target, but if she did the game would be over. The extent of the ability of the dwarf was also unknown to her and she wanted to see more of what he could accomplish. With the altered course set, she released the arrow with an audible inhale. It landed right on the outskirts of the white circle in the center, only a millimeter off from being inside its boundaries.

Kili notice the strangeness in the captain missing the mark. It seemed strange she would not have the perfect aim she seemed to possess in battle, though he decided to not think of it too long. Having an arrow already in hand, he slung it once again across his bow, his posture quite different than his elven friend's. Instead of his customary upright stance, he carried the bow horizontally with the arrow lying atop. One eye closed as he slowly let out his breath, releasing the arrow. The landing of the arrow was within the boundaries of the white circle, though barely. However, he was pleased with his shot. Kili was known for having decent archery skills. While the bow was his weapon of choice, his shots were not always precise and clean. Having made it within the circle reinforced his confidence. "I'll give you another shot, two out of two. But… I think we should offer a prize." His eyebrow lifted as he turned to Tauriel, half smirking. She took his bait, placing a hand on her hip.

"What prize would a dwarf want from an elf?" She questioned him mockingly haughtily. "But if I were to win, I think would desire the silver-jeweled chain which hangs inside your coat." Her eyes had caught sight of the chain when he was imprisoned, and it reminded her of the glistening stars. She felt no strong desire for it, but it seemed a suitable reward.

"I suppose there are neither fine jewels nor gold which you can gift me," He scratched the back of his head as if in deep thought. Quite contrary to the image he attempted to display, he quickly followed his thought "Perhaps a single kiss." He turned his eyes towards the sky, a burning feeling growing in his cheeks. Tauriel felt the same burn on her face, though it was pleasant. As his eyes returned back to hers, she nodded.

"Allow me to show you the superiority of the Eldar." She cooed as she drew another arrow into her bow, drawing back the bowstring. Her lips puckered slightly, a cold breath drawing in as her left eye closed. With an audible inhalation the arrow released, striking nearly the exact center of the circle. A cracking sound resonated through the forest with the impact of the arrow. Kili swallowed uneasily, his confidence beginning to wane that he could perform a shot as well as hers. She glanced at him, slightly smug with her precision. Her feet took a few steps back as she motioned with her hand for him to step forward. If he could make it near hers, she would be thoroughly impressed. Perhaps a kiss would be a suitable reward for such accuracy. The dwarf prince stepped over to where Tauriel had previously stood. He bent down to take an arrow from the quiver, reluctance staying his hand. As he stood, he slung the arrow across his bow, altering his form from his previous shot. He held his bow vertically, extending his left arm fully ahead of him while his right arm slowly pulled the bowstring back. His hand aligned with his right eye, shaking slightly due to the tension of the pull and the tension of the possible loss. He shut his left eye, preparing for the release. Quickly he exhaled loudly releasing the string from his fingers, his eyes following the trail of the arrow diligently.

Tauriel stood with her lips ajar, unsure of how Kili was able to achieve such a perfect shot. The wood of the target cracked once again with landing of Kili's arrow. The arrowhead delved deep into the chestnut wood, nearly completely out of sight. It landed immediately to the right of Tauriel's, perfectly in the center of the white circle. He was incredibly impressed with himself. With a huge grin Kili spun to face Tauriel, lifting his bow into the air with a loud cheer that could be heard throughout the forest. She simply laughed due to his joy and surprise, glad that he was able to prove his quality. Perhaps the dwarves were not as inferior as her kin thought.

With the gaiety of the moment, Kili dropped his bow and grasped Tauriel's wrist leading her closer towards the lake. They remained laughing as they stumbled through the forest, following the distant silver reflection. On the rim of the lake, a set of smooth rocks caught his eye. Making his way towards them, his hand slipped from her wrist to her hand with the slowing of his pace. Tauriel made no movement to escape his touch, rather, she welcomed it. Her fingers wrapped around his hand, feeling the small hairs on the exterior and callouses the on the interior. When they reached the smooth rocks, Tauriel sat down watching the lake with wide eyes. "We call this lake Altáriel, after Lady Galadriel for how the starlight shines upon its calm waters." Her hand did not let go of his.

"It's a wonderful name," Kili whispered as he took his spare hand and cupped her face, turning it towards him. With her seated, he was slightly taller than her. He gazed upon her illuminated features, watching as she glowed right before his eyes. Disbelief resided inside him that such a breath-taking maiden showed any interest in him. He was not accustomed to having luck with dwarf ladies, for he was always in the shadow of his older brother, the true heir to the throne of Erebor. He was not considered charming either, by his kin. He lacked a beard, only stubble growing upon his chin and lip. Girth was not his strong suit either, being thinner than most other male dwarves. Yet despite all his flaws, right in front of his eyes a stunning captain sat, gifting him all of her attention. He released her hand, placing it on the back of her head as he leaned forward and gently planted his lips on hers.

Tauriel felt his rough lips crush her smooth ones. They were chapped and cut, but warm and welcoming. The feel of his hand in her hair encouraged her, leading her to pull the dwarf closer. She had never experienced a kiss such as this before. They were both inexperienced, yet neither seemed to care. In that moment they were both engulfed by each other's affection. He could not believe the warmth and velvety feel of her lips. He tried to imprint the feel of every part of her lips in his mind. It seemed strange how a new-found comfort could be found upon her lips. Warmth welled inside him, like a fire filling his every nerve. His mind could make no discernible though other than that he wanted to kiss her even more.

"I know I said a single kiss," Kili had pulled away slightly, though his forehead still touched hers, "but I think I may desire a few more." An uneasy laugh escaped his lips as he asked for permission to kiss her once again. Without speaking, Tauriel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with eager force, nearly knocking him off his feet. Kili leaned forward, parting his lips with a slight gasp as her warm breath filled his mouth. Passion drove his lips to close, locking with hers. The flowing, slickness of her hair became quickly tangled with Kili's hands twisting and grabbing as his lips merged with hers, hot air slipping from one mouth to the other. On seduced impulse, the prince slowly edged his tongue into her mouth. At first, he licked her lips between parted kisses as they gasped for air. A slight tremor erupted through her body as the moistness of his tongue glided across her lips. She placed one hand on his face, running it across his stubble gently. The other hand was placed on his neck, rubbing and grasping. Her touch drove him mad as he craved more of her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. The warmth radiated through him, his brows furrowing from the ecstasy. Tauriel's tongue quickly met his, mingling together with a gasp and moan.

Her sighs were like music to his ears, a soft melody rising and falling with their every kiss. Kili's hands slipped down to her waist, rubbing up and down her sides. The feel of her slender body fit perfectly in his large hands. A sudden urge came over him, a desire to place his lips on her tender stomach. A desire to kiss from her lips to her waist where his hands were, to feel her tender skin against his rough lips; to run his hands across every curve. Tauriel felt overwhelmed by her concupiscence for Kili. Her hand on his cheek trailed to his chest, feeling the curve of his pectorals. She traced figures across his chest, her finger nearly trembling. In her excited state, she was frightened of venturing too far. A craving filled her to run her hands over every muscle and feel his body hair against her smooth skin, but she knew to calm herself. Her hands rose once again to his face as she made her kisses slower and steadier. He responded accordingly, seeming to unknowingly agree to tranquilize himself.

Their kisses came to a steady stop as Kili pulled himself slightly away from Tauriel. He gazed into her eyes, neither one of them uttering a single word. His lips gave a faint simper as he moved to sit next to her on the rock, lying back with a content sigh. She glimpsed at him, still roused from his kiss. Lying back next to him, her eyes stared up into the abyss. The stars sent a calming wave over the two, pacifying their arousal. Kili shifted his fingers towards Tauriel's, gently filling the spaces in between her fingers with his. He stared into the abyss along with her, the wonderful silence filling their minds and hearts.

* * *

Translations:

**Elvish** (**Sindarin**):

"Mellon" – Friend

"Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog, hiril vuin" – I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh

"Boe i 'waen" – I must go

Khuzdul (Dwarvish):

"Mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu ra sanzigil umkhûh zu" – May Mahal keep you and Mithril find you


End file.
